SOS
by Arein
Summary: A Songfic with a distinctly Anti-Harry/Ginny feel.


**S.O.S.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter (if I did Ginny would have died instead of Fred or better yet have never existed), the song S.O.S, or anything fun like that. That stuff is owned by J.K., The Jonas Brothers, and a whole bunch of people who are not me.

**A.N.** I apologize to those of you who were hoping for more _Caelorwen _this is obviously not it. It has been several years since my last post and while there might be more to the story, I wouldn't hold my breath. Once again I apologize but now we must go on with the story…

Harry and Ginny had been going out (if you could call it that) for all of three weeks but it seemed like three century to Harry at least. Oh he liked her well enough but it was the little things that got him down. Like how they had only gone on what could only be considered "group dates." He didn't plan them that way.

'_Told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends'_

Ginny just kept bring Lavender and Pavarti with her. He didn't mind them either he just thought that he was dating Ginny. Not all three of them. Besides which how many conversations can one man sit through about shoes without going mad?

'_Well I'm done_

_With awkward situation's empty conversations'_

He tried to talk to her about it but she would just tweak his nose and say, "Don't be such a silly-willy, Harry." Not only was he not sure what a "silly-willy" was but he hated being tweaked on the nose.

'_Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half'_

He also tried to talk to Ron about her at dinner on night. He was even less helpful since he just muttered something about "girls being crazy" and continued to stuff his face.

'_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get'_

Finally Harry had enough. No amount of yelling (from both Ginny and Ron) and possible tears (also from both Ginny and Ron) that was sure to come was worth staying in this relationship.

'_So this is where the story ends_

_A conversation on IM_

_Well I'm done_

_With texting,_

_Sorry for the miscommunication_

_Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get'_

So he steeled his courage and went down to common room. As he walked over to Ginny, she threw herself on him in what could have been considered a hug if she hadn't been cutting off his blood flow.

'_Next time I see you_

_I'm giving you a high five_

_'Cause hugs are over rated, just FYI'_

Standing stiffly in the "hug" he said, "Ginny we need to talk."

"Of course Harry-Beary," he winced at the nickname, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," Harry suggested as he pulled out of the hug and tried to pull her upstairs.

She was having none of it, "Oh Cherry-Harry," he winced again, "you know you can say anything you have to say to me in front of my friends." She gestured to the gaggle of girls whom she never seemed to part from.

He sighed, "All right but don't say I didn't warn you. I think we should see other people."

'_Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line'_

"What do mean, Cherry-Harry-Berry?"

Harry sighed again this time pinching the skin between his eye brows in hopes of warding off his coming head ache, "I think… no I know that we should break up."

'_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two_

_(yeah)'_

"But why?" Ginny said as her lip started to tremble.

"Why?!" he all but shouted incredulously, "Because we've never had a date that didn't include at least two of your friends. Because you tweak my nose, give me painful hugs, and call me saccharine nicknames. Because…"

That's when she, eyes full of tears, slapped him. It stung a bit but he wasn't the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die for nothing. More to the point it was nothing compared to the weeks of mental anguish that she had already caused him.

'_Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get'_

Harry knew he had done the right thing. Now he had no more need for an S.O.S.


End file.
